


Late night

by Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Just a little angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark are roommates. Jack is very stressed and takes it out on Mark. Mark makes him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night

Jack signed. Math sucked. Every subject sucked! He grumpily stood from his seat in the library and packed his things. He couldn’t believe he was paying thousands of dollars just to fail a bunch classes. Hell, he did that in high-school free of charge. But his parents had insisted.   
“Your brothers and sisters went, and so will you. Trust me once you get there your attitude will change!” His father had said, right before sending him to a college in America. Of all places it had to be America. Again his parents idea, not his. Said traveling built character or something. He just rolled his eyes. He had plenty of character all on his own. All moving did was make him home sick and hate Americans.   
Especially his nice as shit roommate, Mark. Straight A student, talented at everything, and was friends with literally everyone. Jack hated his guts. Well not really. He was a sweet guy. Jack just wished that Mark wasn’t stuck with him as a roommate. Jack was an angry irritating Irish man, and he knew it. Mark deserved a better roommate than him.   
Jack left the library and headed back to the dorm. He was too tired to actually try to think. He just wanted some hot coffee or maybe whiskey. Which ever he found first.   
He got the the dorm and went to unlock the door, but found it was already unlocked. Great. That meant Mark was home. If he was with some girl Jack was kicking both of them out. He really didn’t care. He was too tired, Mark could find somewhere else to work his charm.   
He burst through the door and prepared for the worst. But instead of Mark making out with some chick, like he expected, he found Mark playing a video game. Now this wouldn’t be so bad, if Mark was wearing pants. Currently the only article of clothing on Jack’s roommate was a pair of boxers. This was much worse than finding him with a girl, Jack decided.   
Jack felt a blush creep onto his face. Goddamn his bisexuality. Goddamn his extremely hot roommate. Goddamn the whole “college experience.”   
“Woohoo!” Mark shouted. Jack snapped out of the trace that had left him frozen at the door. Mark had apparently won a… rocket league game. And apparently hadn’t noticed Jack ogling at him.   
Jack cleared his throat in order to get Mark’s attention. Mark whipped his head toward Jack. The half naked man’s face began to turn red. “H-hey Jack…..” He gave Jack an apologetic smile. Jack returned the smile with a sneer.   
"Hey. If you don’t mind I’m gonna go to my room and wallow in my misery. Don’t bug me.” Jack said angrily. He stomped past his stupidly hot roommate (who he would like to remind you he totally hated and who he didn’t have a huge crush on) and to his room. He plopped down on his bed and nearly screamed. He was failing everything, couldn’t make friends to save his life, and was stuck with a huge crush on his stupid roommate. Yep, the universe hated him.   
Suddenly Jack heard a knock on the doorframe of his room. “Go away.” He said without looking at who it was. He pretty much didn’t care anyway. He didn’t want to deal with anything right now. Honestly he would love to stop existing right about now.   
"J-Jack? Is everything okay? Are… Are you okay?” Mark asked worriedly.   
"What do ya care?” Jack mumbled into his pillow. He knew Mark did care. That’s just who Mark was. A caring considerate guy. Who got stuck with an asshole as a roommate.   
Jack heard Mark let out a huff. “I care cause your my roommate, and I’d like us to be friends.” Mark said.   
"Aw poor Mark. Can’t make friends with the angry Irish man? Boo-fuck-ity-hoo.” Jack retorted sarcastically. Why was he doing this? He didn’t want to make Mark angry.   
"I’m beginning to believe it’s impossible to make friends with you.” Mark grumbled under his breath. Unfortunately he’d been loud enough for Jack to hear him.   
Jack got up from the bed and stomped over to Mark, looking him in the eye. Which wasn’t hard since they were both the same size. Mark had thankfully put on a t-shirt and some jeans. “Oh Yeah! Well you know what you shouldn’t be my friend! Your fucking perfect and I’m a piece of shit! Your a straight A student and I’m a straight F student! You deserve better than me as a friend. So stop trying! I’m an asshole and your a fucking angel! So do us both a favor and stop trying to be nice to me! I don’t want it! I don’t deserve it…” Jack choked on the last bit. He was so damn tired of it all. He could feel his eyes filling with tears.   
He didn’t want to yell at Mark. Mark never did anything. Why did he have to be such a dick to Mark? He was taking out all his angry on him. And what did Mark do? He stood there and took it. He didn’t hate Mark, not really. Mark was just too nice. He took the insult and curses Jack throw at him. Jack felt the tears streak down his face. He didn’t care anymore. He probably just ruined any chance of a friendship with Mark and hammered in just how pathetic he really was.   
Mark frowned. He looked like he was brink of tear. Jack didn’t want this. He wanted to be friends with Mark, he really did. But Mark was to good of a person to even associate with Jack. Jack wasn’t going to drag the guy down with him.   
Mark suddenly pulled Jack into a large bear hug. Jack gasped slightly and grabbed Mark shirt to keep from falling over. His hear rate spiked. Wha-?   
"Jack your so dumb. Your one of the best people I know. Your kind and smart and your not a piece of shit okay? You deserve kindness. I know your life kinda sucks right now, but I want to help! So please let me, okay?” Mark said. He kept his arms wrapped around Jack neck. Jack hated himself so much. How could Mark be so nice? Jack had been such an asshole. Yet here Mark was, comforting him.   
"I-I’m sorry…” Jack sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I’m sorry.”   
"It’s okay. I understand.” Mark whispered. He let go of Jack and smiled gently. “Why don’t I make us some coffee and we can talk? Okay?” Jack nodded and followed Mark to the kitchen.   
Mark had already put on a pot of coffee earlier, so he poured both Jack and himself a cup. He handed Jack the mug and sighed. “So… Do you want to talk about it?” Mark offered. He honestly wasn’t to sure how to handle this. Of course neither did Jack.   
Jack sipped his coffee. He didn’t really know what to say. “Well…” He sighed. “I-i guess ever since I started college, everything’s been goin’ down hill. I’m failing all my courses, I can’t make any friends, and… And I really miss Ireland…” He ran his thumb up and down his mug. God he sounded so pathetic.   
"Hmm. And you’ve been taking out your frustration on me?” Mark asked. He didn’t sound angry or upset. Just a little sad. Jack’s heart hurt.  
"Yeah… I’m sorry.” He mumbled. As if an apology would make up for it.   
"So does this mean you don’t hate me?” Mark asked. Jack looked at Mark and saw how sad he was. Jack had caused all of this.   
"No, I don’t hate you Mark. I-I don’t know. I never meant to hurt you. I know how stupid that’s sounds consider what a dick I’ve been. It’s just… You have your life together. I guess I’m just jealous. I just wish I could be half as smart as you.” Jack admitted.   
Mark laughed. Jack looked at him as if he was crazy. What the hell was so funny? “Sorry I shouldn’t laugh.” Mark chuckled out. “It’s just, I’ve been pretty jealous of you.”   
"W-what!? Why!?” Jack couldn’t understand how Mark could be jealous of him. What did Mark see in him?   
"Well your super cute for one. And you’re a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. I’ve seen the project on your computer and I’ve heard the music you’ve made. Maybe math and school isn’t your strong suit. But trust me, you’ve got real talent. I’m only good at school stuff. I’m no good much else.” Mark stated. Jack felt face flush red. Had Mark Fischbach really said all those nice things about him? No. No way. Jack didn’t know what to say.   
He heard Mark laugh again. Jack looked up again and bite his lip. “But I’m not cute or smart or talented. That’s all you. Your the handsome straight A student who could run for fuckin’ president if he wanted. I’m nobody.” Jack said.   
Mark shook his head and walk over to Jack. He set down his cup of coffee. He gently put his hand on the flustered Irish man’s face and kissed his cheek. “Jack your an amazing person. And I’m not going to rest till you see that.” Mark promised. Jack was speechless. He almost started crying again.   
Instead he set down his mug. He grabbed Mark shirt and pulled him into a ruff kiss. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Mark kissed him back with just as much passion. Mark kept his hand on Jack’s cheek and ran the other through his hair.   
They separated after a while to catch their breath. Their foreheads were touching as they both struggled to breath. Mark laughed. Jack felt it resonate within his own body, and began laughing as well.   
"What… What’s so funny?” He asked.   
"Nothing. It’s just funny how fast we went from barely speaking to making out of the kitchen counter.” Mark said.   
"Does that upset you?” Jack questioned. It had been somewhat a big change.   
"No. Honesty I wish it had happened sooner.” Mark answered, pulling Jack into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr @samipleir. Go check it out


End file.
